It is often advantageous to carry a knife to perform everyday tasks, to cut a seatbelt or a tangled line in an emergency, or for self-defense. One problem with most knives is that they must be stored in pockets, handbags, or in a sheath worn on a belt, which can be cumbersome and unsightly. It can also be time consuming to draw a knife from a pocket, handbag, or sheath, especially in a stressful or emergency situation. One example of an emergency is a car accident, wherein the seatbelt will not release and a cutting implement is needed to cut the seatbelt to allow vehicle extrication. It is easy to envision in this situation, it may be difficult or impossible for one to access a pocket or handbag to retrieve a knife to cut the seatbelt and free themselves. Further, in a self-defense situation, the extra time it takes to retrieve a knife from a pocket or handbag could result in serious injury or death. If a person is in a struggle, accessing a knife from a pocket or handbag may be difficult or impossible.
It is, thus, a long-felt need to provide an accessible knife that can be quickly and easily deployed that need not fit into a pocket, on a belt, or in a handbag. The knives contemplated by embodiments of the present invention may be worn about one's wrist, ankle, or waist and, thus, can be quickly and easily deployed any time if needed in an emergency, for self-defense, or when the need arises to cut a rope or cord, open a box, or open a letter, etc.